We propose to test using interactive multimedia for promoting screening and early detection of breast cancer in women. We will develop a health education program that presents information on risk factor, warming signals, and screening techniques that can be implemented in various settings. The goal is to increase motivation, knowledge, and attitudes favorable to screening behaviors and early detection. Our program proposes to combine internal and external attributions to evoke health protecting behaviors. We will do this by using multimedia to present a health message that attributes responsibility to the self (internal attribution); we will examine external attribution by implementing the program in a variety of settings. We will use a multidisciplinary approach, teaming with specialists in public health and health promotion, breast health, health education, and multimedia development. Interactive multimedia offers features cited as beneficial in improving compliance with sensitive to cultural norms of th target audience. InTeractive multimedia is self-paced and does not need to be viewed from beginning to end, as with video, which makes it adaptable to women's time constraints. Multimedia would simplify the information gathering process related to breast cancer screening. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We see potential markets in hospitals, clinics, women's health centers, libraries, and educational institutions. Other implementations could be targeted at underserved sociodemographic groups, such as employees at a worksite, members of an HMO, attendees at a meal site, residents of congregate housing, or clients at a local health department or community clinic. The product can be sold as an integrated workstation (hardware and software), or as a software product on CD-ROM to the consumer market.